


What Happens Now

by Sevensmommy



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic about what the past five years have been like for Oltiz after the season 4 finale and the future. I haven't writing anything in about a year so please bare with me as I get back into writing. This fic will also have flashbacks in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Now

It has been a long five years since they got back together that warm spring day in the White House but she couldn't have been more excited to think about what their lives have been like since that day and now that she was two months along in their first pregnancy she loves looking back on what has changed so much since that day. Life has most differently changed but it has most differently for the better or at least most of it has been.


End file.
